stefanbilsonfandomcom-20200214-history
May Day
A Night You Will Never Forget" May Day is fourth horror novel written by penciller Stefan Bilson and first of the slasher series which came to the frightful end with the second instalment Life of the Party. May Day is one of few novels not to feature Time Travel and one of few horror novels not to feature the mythology of the Deviathon. It tells like the following entry the tale of a group of rambunctious youths of the 1980's in preparation for a celebration day and the only to feature a queen election campaign. It later became a cancelled slasher project to have been released in the 1990's as a re-introduction back to the original slasher film genre. The Novella May Day was written during the depression of 1984 and released the same year on December 3rd 1984. A Night You Will Nover Forget Carton Horner High School is preparing for the annual May Day Celebration with the electives for the May Day Queen. Lucy Wessent is tired of being under the reign of rutless popular cheergirl Rebecca Rush of the fast mouth and iron fist. Tire dof her controlling mother and father, Tired of the people surrounding. and tired of finsihing second best. However as Lucy prepares to be the May Queen of 1984 the dissapearence of a fellow female student and the disgruntling search party in trail puts on hold her advances as does the dissapearence of another and another. The remainder of those still surrounding confirms the coming of a vengeful girl undershadowed and over humilliated by the surrounding of Carton Horner College who is more tired of the problems before her then the desperate Lucy Wessent and this May Day her displeasure will create a night they will never forget. May Queens and May Kings The Following Character List as pencilled by Stefan Bilson of the opening Epilogue describing the whole victims and survivalists of May Day Night 1984. *Lucy Wessent *Brendan Tiehl *Amy Gallagher *Rodney Eastwick *Whitney Evans *Tess Neile *Josh Neile *Billy Danning *Georgia Needle *Nancy Needle *Tara Llewis *Cooper' Cool Candy' Roberts *Mr. Adams *Rayne Joster *Claire Waters *Reaghan Temper *Jack Harper *Jessica Morris *Jillian Wessent *Luke Wessent *Jones James *Edna Needle The Elimination #Jessica Morris: Karaoke Mircrophone to Mouth November 2nd 1984 #Jack Harper: Back Dislocation inside Cubicle November 4th 1984 #The Swinger Siblings November 5th 1984 #Tess Neile: Sulphuric Acid Syringe 8 to Temple November 5th 1984 #Josh Neile: Bonesaw Implement Severance of Back Chords inside Milligan's Pond November 5th 1984 #Rich Reagan: Multiple Insertations with Powerl Drill Implement and Electrocution with Swimming Pool Inserters November 7th 1984 #The Therapist: Implosion due to Fireworks Portables inside officer November 8th 1984 #Rocking Rayne: Murdered in Woods Via Butcher's Knife and Clever November 8th 1984 #The Sister's Bestfriend: Butcher's Knife Insertation to Back and Cranium Crack upon stairwell wall November 10th 1984 #The Abusive Mother: Partial Electrouction from bathside Radio and Insertion of fence pillars November 11th 1984 #The Queen's Boyfriend: Nails Insertion and Baseball Bat to Face Section November 11th 1984 #Curious Claire Waters: Forklift Blades Insertion througb bricken wall November 11th 1984 #Rolling Rodney: Television Screen Electrocution upon insertion on Head November 12th 1984 #Dancing Amy: Butcher's Knife to chest regiona multiple laserations before extraction of heart November 12th 1984 #The Librarian: Laseration insertion of Socket Wrench, incineration and impact and severance. November 12th 1984 #The Protagonist's Bestfriend: Scalp extraction November 12th 1984 #The May Queen: Crown Jammed into Head Region and multiple laseration insertions of butcher's knife November 12th 1984 #The Principle: Throat Laseration and Opening of Butcher's Blade and Disembowlment November 12th 1984 #Jillian Wessent: Flashback Revealment of face slit laseration insertion of Harper's Axe November 12th 1984 #The Killer: Gun Shot Laseration Insertion from sibling's revovler gun weapon and impact incineration November 12th 1984 Category:Novella Category:Horror Category:Slasher Series